


Sloppy Let's Play Makeouts

by preblematic



Series: Excessive PDA [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Don't Judge, Established Relationship, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, PDA, Public Sex, gavin being a weird exhibitionist type person, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of separate short stories leading up to everyone in the office--including Ryan--being fucking sick of Ryan and Gavin's PDA, culminating in the two crashing the podcast in new and exciting ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloppy Let's Play Makeouts

**Author's Note:**

> freeeeeeeeeewoooooooood
> 
> idk imaginary let's plays in the old office bc i needed to write OTP makeouts before I left my house and my stable internet for another week
> 
> No real time frame for this. There can be as long or as short of a gap as you want in between scenes. Yup. This is also my first time writing Burnie or Gus or Barbara soooo yeah

"Hey, Gav can I talk to you for a second?"

Gavin stopped just short of the Achievement Hunter office and turned to face the speaker, Red Bull halfway to his mouth. He raised his eyebrows and walked over to where Geoff was a few feet away from the door. "Sure, Geoff, whatcha need?"

"I know you and Ryan are still," he made a vague motion with his hand. He intended it to convey "acting like fucking animals every time you're near each other, Jesus fuck," because he really couldn't say those words out loud. He was not ready emotionally or physically.

Gavin fought the urge to smile. They'd been dating about a year. But it had only been about a month since they'd sort of "come out," and Gavin was still riding that "new relationship" high that put a bit more of a bounce in his step. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Know how you said you kind of wanted to keep it low key for a bit just to test the waters on how the fans would react?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, you  _haven't been doing that."_

"What?"

"Listen I know you're head over heels for the guy, but it's interfering with the editing, 'cause there's some shit we just can't put in a video."

"Right, right, yeah," Gavin said quietly, nodding his head at the floor. "I'll try to keep it to a minimum during recording, sorry."

"No problem, buddy. I'd probably be the same way about Griffon if she worked here; just tone it down a bit."

"Ye, I will."  
\----  
"Hello, lovely Ryan," Gavin said with a smile as he entered the Achievement Hunter office a few weeks later. Ryan had come in while Gav was out of the room. The Brit reached out one hand and ruffled Ryan's hair. The older male hummed in acknowledgment, but continued his work. Gavin smiled again before plopping down in to his chair to resume what he had been doing before his break.

"Well cut that audio," Michael said right before a "Game Over" flashed on his screen. "God damn it!"

"Well why've you got to cut it?" Gavin asked.

"Bu why 'ave you go'ta cu' it?" Michael mocked. Gavin stared blankly; Michael rolled his eyes. "Because you're not ready to announce to the world that you're a cocksucker."

Gavin looked affronted, and Ryan started laughing. "Gavin's horrible at blowjobs." His Brit made an offended squawk. "You have the gag reflex of a bulimic vulture."

"You guys are gross," Geoff muttered.

Just for that, Gavin humphed, stood from his chair, and leaned down to kiss Ryan. The older man wasn't expecting it, and he squeaked--if Ryan's voice could ever reach a pitch high enough to be called a squeak--in surprise.

"Geoff, I think Ryan might be corrupting your son," Michael suggested as the older man's hands came to rest on Gavin's hips. Geoff made a noncommittal sound that Michael took as a noise of agreement. "Jack, any thoughts on this?"

" Uh, no comment," Jack offered as Gavin hooked one leg over the couch arm and wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck. Gavin whined high in his throat.

"Seriously, Gavin, get back to work," Geoff shot over his shoulder. "No one wants to see that."

"Geoff, please, someone wants to see it," Michael said. "But they're not here."

What eventually broke up the couple was the door swinging open a few seconds later and hitting Gavin in the ass. Ray peeked his head in and took in the scene that was preventing him from opening the door completely. "Ah man, did I miss the sloppy makeouts?" he asked.

"You did, Ray," Michael said.

"Damn." Ray pushed the door open all the way and pushed past Gavin, causing the blond to fall to the floor. Gavin made a noise of disappointment, and Ray snorted as he sat down at his desk. "Oh no, now you have to work instead of mouth fucking your boyfriend at the office."

"As opposed to just fucking him, like you?" Gavin asked and he slipped his headphones back on. "No one takes that long to get a drink; I suspect Joel's in a particularly good mood now, yeah?"

"You shut your whore mouth," Ray said with fake anger.

"Nah."  
\----  
"Ryan, Team Love n' Stuff, ye?" Gavin asked after Geoff explained the premise of the game. They started with nothing, had to destroy a previous let's play, and the only thing they could use was TNT.

"I dunno , Gav, I'm kind of a lone wolf."

"Well, a lone wolf's gotta settle down some time."

"Are you suggesting I mate with you?"

Gavin chuckled and glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend. "I mean I wouldn't be opposed to it," he said.

There was a collective groan around the room. "Seriously, Gavin! Can we make it through  _one fucking let's play? Please_?" Michael begged.

Gavin ducked his head down to hide his grin. "Yeah sorry," he mumbled.  
\----  
"So Gavin's not on the podcast today," Burnie said," so I thought we might take this opportunity to completely rag on the guy. I hear he's been pretty annoying lately?"

"Don't even get me started," Barbara said.

"Really, that bad?"

"Yes."

"For those of you who don't know," Burnie said, leaning forward in his seat and looking at the camera," Gavin has recently--how can I say this--entered a relationship with another employee here who has requested to remain anonymous."

"And they're fucking insufferable," Gus added.

"Really? I've never been bothered by them," Burnie said.

"You're damn lucky," Gus said. "I saw something I'll never be able to forget."

"What?" Barbara asked.

"I saw Gavin getting a blowjob in the bathroom."

"No," Jack, who had been quiet up to this point, said in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Did you stay and watch?" Burnie asked.

"Nah."

"Take blackmail pictures or someth--no? I would've thought you'd want something to hang over their heads."

"To be honest, I just wanted  _out_  of there as fast as possible."

"Did they notice you?" Jack asked.

"I don't think so."

"Well they'll know if they watch this," Barbara said.

"Gavin's gonna murder you in your sleep, dude," Burnie said.

"Honestly I don't think it would be Gavin doing the killing," Jack said. They all laughed before Burnie moved them on to another topic.  
\----  
The fans kind of exploded after that. Theories about who Gavin was dating sprang up literally overnight. The Brit was pretty angry when his Twitter notifications blew up with questions about his personal life. Questions that he ignored of course, well, except for one.

_@GavinFree was it a good bj?_

**@RyanTheTwit the best**  
\----  
"Beer?" Gavin called from the kitchen, hand still in the fridge.

"Yeah, thanks," Ryan said from the couch. Gavin grabbed another bottle and walked in to the living room. He sat down next to Ryan, handed him the unopened bottle, and sidled up to his side; the older man's free arm came off the back of the couch and wrapped around his shoulders.

Gavin was momentarily squished when Ryan had to open his drink, and the blond made some sort of squawking noise that Ryan laughed at. Gavin retaliated by elbowing him in the side.

"Now that was just unnecessary," Ryan said, taking a sip of his drink. 

"Your face is unnecessary."

"That hurts me. It wounds me deeply," Ryan said with faked pain in his voice. "Maybe you should apologize."

"There are more important things to do," Gavin replied.

"How come you won't let me get work done at the office, but when we're alone you just sit there and use me as a pillow."

" 'S more fun at the office; isn't it?" Gavin said, swinging his bare feet up on to the remainder of the couch. He took a swig of his beer before elaborating. "There's no real reaction. I dunno, don't you get a kick out of everyone's faces when they catch us?" 

"No. No I don't. I mostly just curse your name in my head and pray they don't see my dick." 

"Really?"

"Gavin, wanting people to catch you is kind of not normal."

"Weird."

They lasped in to silence for a few moments after that, each one of them contemplating what his lover had just told him. "So, do you want me to stop?" Gavin finally asked. 

"Hm?"

"Bothering you at work," Gavin clarified.

"It would be nice if I could get some work done, yeah," Ryan admitted. "But if that's a thing you enjoy I don't wanna deprive you of it. Compromise?" 

Gavin set his beer down on the coffee table and stretched out until he was lying across Ryan's lap, head resting on the arm of the couch. "Y'know, Ry, I just might have an idea; if you're up for it."

\----

Gavin couldn't  _believe_  that Ryan agreed to this.  _Ryan_  couldn't believe that Ryan agreed to this. "I cannot believe I agreed to this," Ryan said as Gavin dragged him to the podcast set. "This is like the opposite of a compromise."

"I'm the one who has to get tied up as part of this deal," Gavin reminded him, before shushing him. "They'll be here soon," he added, pulling him back behind the couch and sitting down on the floor out of sight. Ryan followed suit. "Just keep quiet for a while okay?" Gavin said, pressing a kiss to Ryan's lips. "And thanks again."

"Remind me again why I'm dating you," Ryan said.

"It's the accent," Gavin said confidently. "Now shh, here they come."

\----

"So last week Gavin wasn't here, and we were kind of mean to the guy."

"Oh, absolutely terrible," Gus agreed.

"Right," Burnie continued. "So, I thought we'd have him on this week, give him a chance to defend himself, but he hasn't shown up yet." He gestured to the couch where only Michael was sitting as he spoke. 

"I think we all know why," Michael said.

"So I guess we just continue on without him?" Burnie said," He'll show up eventually." Gus shrugged and agreed.

They continued to talk for about fifteen minutes, moving from one subject to another, until finally Burnie said again," I really have no idea where Gavin has gotten off to."

There was a laugh from somewhere behind the couch, causing the three men's head to whip toward the source of the noise, and an accented voice said,"You guys are really unobservant." Soon after, Gavin's head appeared over the back of the couch.

"Jesus Christ, Gavin," Michael excalimed," How long have you been back there? Are you  _naked?"_

"Please no," Gus said, turning his face toward the ceiling. "Dear God, please, what have I done to anger you so."

"Sure am," Gavin answered. He rose up on to his knees so that his bare chest was visible "Clothes are back here though. Got Ryan's too." 

"Nope. I'm done," Gus said, standing from his seat. He had reached his limit of dealing with Gavin and his exhibitionist tendencies.

"Gavin, for the love of all that is holy in this world, please tell me you did not have sex with Ryan behind that couch. _Please."_ Burnie wasn't even worried about the backlash at the moment. He just wanted to assess the damage, and whether or not they would have to burn the set.

Ryan's voice spoke up, though he was still lying on the floor. "I just want it to be on record," he called out," that I was dragged in to this situation because I'm a good boyfriend, and I was against it completely."

"To be honest I'm kind of impressed that you managed to be that quiet for that long," Michael said. "I'd pegged you for the screaming type, Gav."

"I mean sometimes if the mood strikes."

"Can we all stop talking about this now?" Burnie pleaded. "And Gavin, put some fucking pants on, dude, seriously. I can see your pubes. 

**Author's Note:**

> (first time writing non-au AH fic so fingers crossed [i mean it's kinda AU bc single Ryan and Gav, but {also I have no idea how twitter works don't judge me}])
> 
> for some reason I wrote Gavin as some sort of weird thrill seeking exhibitionist who likes to shock people??? ? ??/?? ?


End file.
